According to autostereoscopy, a parallax barrier may be placed in front of an image source, such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), in order to display an autostereoscopic presentation with added perception of three-dimensional depth without the need for a viewer to wear a special headgear or 3D (Three-Dimensional) glasses. The parallax barrier allows each eye of the viewer to see different sets of pixels, in order to create a sense of depth through parallax.
Examples of a cell type parallax barrier and a stereoscopic image display apparatus using the same are proposed in WO 2007/024118 A1.
An electronic apparatus using the conventional parallax barrier may provide a satisfactory autostereoscopic presentation when a display screen of the electronic apparatus is in the so-called “landscape” (or horizontal) orientation or “portrait” (or vertical) orientation with respect to the viewer, for example. However, when the viewer turns or rotates the electronic apparatus and changes the orientation of the display screen to an orientation other than the landscape or portrait orientation, for example, a quality of the autostereoscopic presentation may deteriorate and a satisfactory three-dimensional perception of depth may no longer be experienced by the viewer.
According to the electronic apparatus using the conventional parallax barrier, the viewer may experience a satisfactory three-dimensional perception of depth from the autostereoscopic presentation only when the display screen is at a predetermined orientation with respect to the viewer, such as the landscape or portrait orientation, for example.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention may be to provide a display unit, an electronic apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium, capable of providing an autostereoscopic presentation with added perception of three-dimensional depth regardless of an orientation of a display screen with respect to a viewer.